Tara Chambler (TV Series)
Tara Chambler is a character first introduced in Season 4 of AMC's The Walking Dead. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Tara had aspirations to become a police officer and was enrolled in the academy. At some point she had begun dating a girl named Sam who, during a camping trip one day, revealed that she had a boyfriend and wasn't lesbian as she had led Tara to believe. Post-Apocalypse During the initial stages of the outbreak, Tara's sister Lilly, their father David and Lilly's daughter Meghan had picked Tara up from the academy and holed up together inside of an apartment complex. For about a year, Tara continually secured their area of walkers, unaware that she needed to destroy the brain in order to kill one. Season 4 "Live Bait" This is the episode that introduces Tara. She is first seen with Lilly, her sister, talking to The Governor about what had happened prior to the outbreak. She explains that she was in training to become a police officer before "the crap hit the fan." We soon find out Meghan Chambler is her niece and Lilly is her sister. Later on she is seen crying next to her father, David Chambler, who was sick and had just passed away. He then turns and almost bites Tara, but The Governor saves her. Later on she is seen talking to The Governor about her father's death. She tells him she knows that those who die will turn no matter what, thus seeming to know a little more about the outbreak than we initially thought. She then fist bumps The Governor, as acknowledgment for saving her life. Tara, Lilly, and Meghan then leave with The Governor, heading to a safer place and thinking he can possibly protect them. They are then chased by a mob of walkers and in an attempt to escape, Tara runs away and twists her ankle, but is saved by Lilly. They trudge through the forest and she is last seen standing with Lilly outside the forest, unscratched and unbitten. "Dead Weight" Tara is first seen chatting with Alisha while Alisha is getting a cut treated by Lilly. Later, it is revealed Alisha and Tara are in a relationship, and are shown holding hands and sleeping together. Tara later tries to rescue Meghan from a rogue walker in the camp, her attempts were not very successful and the walker is put down by The Governor. "Too Far Gone" Tara is the first to agree to the Governor's plan to try and take the prison. She is present when Hershel and Michonne are brought out in front of Rick Grimes. Rick tries to reason with Tara, asking her if this is what she wants. When the fighting begins, she ducks behind the tank and vehicles, showing that she is uncomfortable with the assault. Mitch tells her to pick up her gun and to fight. Tara tries to reason with Alisha telling her that they shouldn't be doing this and that The Governor decapitated Hershel. Alisha tells her to stay behind her and run into the forest if things get bad. As The Governor's militia moves into the prison, Tara runs away, leaving Alisha behind. "After" Tara does not appear in this episode. "Inmates" Tara is seen hiding in a fenced enclosure at the prison. As Glenn Rhee is leaving, he spots her, almost in a catatonic state. She mentions her sister being swarmed by walkers. Glenn convinces her to accompany him. As they reach the road, Glenn asks if she has seen Maggie, but she hasn't. She mentions she wasn't supposed to be here, and once "Brian" killed an "old man," she knew she was in the wrong, and her and the rest of the group placed their trust in the wrong guy. Glenn asks if it was Hershel, since she describes him as an old man. She nods. She repeatedly tells Glenn how horrible she is for participating in the prison attack; Glenn responds that while he is not on good terms with her, he needs her help. She kills one walker as Glenn fights off the majority; after Glenn falls down, she attacks the one who is about to bite him, repeatedly bashing its head in. She looks up to see Abraham Ford, Eugene Porter, and Rosita Espinosa, sarcastically asking them if they enjoyed the show. "Claimed" Tara is first seen riding in Abraham's army truck. Glenn wakes up and asks her where they are now. She replies that they just passed the Prison bus while he was passed out. She is later killing walkers after they attack the army truck. "Still" Tara does not appear in this episode. "Alone" Tara does not appear in this episode. However, it can be inferred that she (along with Abraham, Eugene, and Rosita) was behind Glenn off-screen when he found Maggie's message instructing him to go to Terminus. "The Grove" Tara does not appear in this episode, but is mentioned indirectly by Mika when he tells Carol that the prison there were bad people even if she is good. "Us" Tara is seen along with her group, walking the tracks on their way to Terminus. Eugene tries to strike up conversation with her, firstly by theorising the dinosaurs could have been wiped out by the same virus that has wiped out civilization, before asking her what kind of gamer she was. Later, Glenn comes upon another Terminus sign marked by Maggie, Bob and Sasha and sprints ahead in search of them. Later, the group come upon a tower along the tracks and Abraham insists the group stops to rest, not having done so since they began their trek to Terminus. An impatient Glenn dismisses the plan and Tara is quick to agree with him. When a lone walker appears above in the tower and almost falls on top of Eugene, Tara is pushed out of the way by a protective Abraham and injures her knee. Nonetheless, she is still adamant in her support of Glenn. Rosita interjects, calling Glenn an "ass" and demands he show more concern for Tara's wellbeing. The group argues, but eventually resolves to push forward. Eventually, Tara and the group come upon a railway bridge in the mountainside. Abraham reluctantly parts company with Tara and Glenn, saying the risk is too high to Eugene and they will instead go around, telling them they'll likely be camped at the other side should they survive and make it through. Tara and Glenn enter the tunnel and find evidence of a fresh cave in, as well as many walkers. Glenn insists he needs to see the faces of the walkers to ensure none of them are Maggie and Tara helps. When the two set a diversion with a flashlight to sneak around the overwhelming swarm of walkers, Tara slips and becomes trapped in the debris. Glenn, refusing to leave her, is forced to empty his handgun clip into the surrounding walkers. Out of bullets, the pair are then saved by Abraham, Eugene, Bob, Rosita, Maggie and Sasha who have now converged and joined forces. Tara is later introduced to Maggie by Glenn, who tells his wife that he and Tara "met on the road." An appreciative Maggie gives Tara a hug of thanks. Later, with the newly formed group deciding on their next move, Tara agrees to go with Abraham on to D.C. after they reach Terminus. The following day, Tara, now walking with a cane, arrives at Terminus with the others and is met by Mary, a middle aged woman who offers to get them settled and make them a plate of food. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Tara has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Tara loved her father and fiercely protected him during the days of the apocalypse. Tara constantly worries for her father's worsening condition, and takes care of him. When David died, Tara held his hand and cried. When Philip kills a reanimated David, she tries to stop him from doing so. Later, Tara tells Phillip that she understands what he did and thinks her father would be glad that someone stopped him before he could bite her. Tara was saddened of her father's death, but eventually moved on. Lilly Chambler Lilly is Tara's sister and they are shown to clash due to their differing personalities. Lilly often appears to scold Tara on her use of swear words in front of Meghan and her attitude towards "Brian". Despite this, Lilly and Tara had a sisterly relationship and clearly loved each other. It is clear that Tara trusts her sister with knowledge of her sexual orientation and other details of her private life. After Tara sprained her leg Lilly offered to look after her. Tara is clearly saddened at the loss of her sister and shuts down after watching her die. Meghan Chambler Tara loved her niece, Meghan, and fiercely protects her during the days of the apocalypse. She enjoys playing and spending quality with Meghan. When Tara swears during lunchtime, she tells Meghan to not swear like her. It is revealed in Us that she knows of Meghans death. Philip Blake Upon first meeting Philip he introduces himself as Brian. Tara is shown not to trust him and openly asserts her dominance by threatening him and showing off her weapons, but after he kills her re-animated father, she tells him she understands what he did and thinks her father would be glad someone stopped him before he could bite her and she grows more accepting of "Brian". However, during the prison assault when Philip decapitates Hershel, Tara seems to grow afraid and disgusted by him. Tara later expresses deep regret for ever trusting him. Alisha While Lilly Chambler heals some wounds on Alisha's hands, Tara comments on her rifle, saying its not good in the field, and that she is more of a "Smith and Wesson gal" herself. Alisha asks if she is always so full of shit, in which Tara replies yes. Later they are seen sleeping together and hanging together, implying they have started a relationship. Tara's opinion of fighting the prison quickly changes after the Governor kills Hershel; Alisha's doesn't. Though Tara pleads with her, that they shouldn't have to fight, Alisha talks her out of it. Instead, she reminds her of their plan to meet in the forest after the chaos dies down. Tara revealed in Us that she's knows that Alisha is dead. Caesar Martinez Initially, Martinez was surprised to see Tara and her family with "Brian," but he agreed to let them join the camp. Tara and Martinez formed a friendly, mutually respectful relationship during their time at the camp. As the group bonded over drinks, she praised him and his leadership. Tara was shocked when she learned of Martinez's death. Mitch Dolgen Tara doesn't say much about Mitch, though it can be assumed she was grateful to him and his fellow survivors for saving her family. However, when Tara expresses her dismay of Pete taking over the camp, Mitch silences her and starts a fight with her, but Lilly stepped in. This was most likely the start of why Tara didn't like the new camp. During the assault on the prison, Mitch becomes angry at Tara for doing nothing, and orders her to fight. Pete Dolgen Tara doesn't say much about Pete, though it can be assumed she was grateful to him and his fellow survivors for saving her family. When Pete announces that he will take over as the leader of the camp, Tara expresses dismay over him taking leadership of the camp, and says that he can't take over. This results in Mitch silencing her and starting a fight with Tara, but Lilly managed to step in. Before returning to her business, Tara glares angrily at Pete until Mitch shouts for her to move in her face. Hershel Greene Tara never interacted with Hershel while he was held captive by The Governor, but she was evidently horrified at his death and it was a contribution to Tara not attacking the Prison. Later, Tara apologizes to Glenn, saying that she was sorry for what happened to Hershel. Glenn Rhee In "Inmates", Glenn finds Tara closed off in a fenced off area of the prison courtyard. He convinces her to help him, even though he knows she was a part of the destruction of the prison. Once they manage to escape the prison and make it to the road, Glenn and Tara discuss what happened and she mentions that they trusted "Brian" when they shouldn't have and she was right when The Governor decapitated Hershel, and Glenn asks if the old man was Hershel, who she replied yes. They discuss Maggie and Glenn tries to convince her that they should believe, but they are interrupted by a walker attack. Glenn collapses as he is tired and possibly still affected by the flu. Their relationship seems distant, but Tara is apologetic for her role in the fall of the prison, and helps save his life during the attack. Their relationship improves somewhat significantly in "Claimed"; Glenn seems to genuinely trust Tara by the end of the episode, and Tara even assisted him in getting Abraham to stop the truck so he could go back and look for Maggie. Abraham Ford Despite having a rough and disagreeable first meeting, Tara and Abraham seem to have a stable relationship, as she follows his "orders", even though Tara questions why he smiles while killing walkers and doubts Abraham's intent to assist Eugene to Washington.}} Appearances TV Series Season 4 Trivia *The casting call name for this character was Melody. *Tara is one of the few characters that has never killed a living human being. *Tara is the first openly homosexual character in the TV series. es:Tara Chambler Category:Season 4 Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Protagonist